Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to component fastening technologies, lightweight fastening methods for components, and assemblies that may be used, for example, for an electric vehicle.
Technology related to the fastening of dissimilar materials has become increasingly widespread throughout various industries and applications, including the automobile and aircraft industries, for example. However, one difficulty in the fastening of dissimilar materials is caused by galvanic corrosion. The phenomenon of galvanic corrosion is induced due to the difference in potentials of different metal materials when brought into contact in the presence of an electrolyte (e.g., water). In such a situation, a corrosion current is generated due to the difference in electric potentials of the dissimilar metal materials. When galvanic corrosion occurs, the strength of the joint point between the dissimilar metal materials weakens, thereby causing unexpected damage.
To address this problem, many different techniques are used, including riveting, locking, and the like. Most of these techniques, however, are inconvenient and cause further problems, for example, the weight of the work piece may be increased by adding the extra fasteners, or looseness may occur due to insufficient joining fastness.